J-just a mistake
by Cretha Loesing
Summary: It was a mistake. That's what they didn't realise. A mistake. The irony to this is that I am sort of a mutant. semi-similar to them. How do the X-men react to a non-mutant arriving at the x-mansion?
1. Chapter 1

_It was a mistake. That's what they didn't realise._

_A mistake._

_The irony to this is that I am sort of a mutant. semi-similar to them._

* * *

The rain poured down in buckets, I was soaked in a minute: no more, maybe less.

I slipped and, unfortunately for me, fell- losing my glasses. My hands and knees scraped pavement, and my breath was knocked out of me. I scrabbled for my glasses, near-blind in the dark, rainy, blurry weather.

My fingers brushed the glass of- was that my lenses? -but it slid away and clattered through what must have been a storm-drain. Just my luck- Murphy's law again.

I sighed, then pushed myself onto my feet- both hands and knees stinging- and started walking.

What more could I do?

Too long out in the cold, (despite how much I love the rain and wind) and I would catch hypothermia. In fact, I might be shivering already- which was bad. As my body approached hypothermia, I would stop shivering- I might feel warm but in reality my body would begin shutting down in the cold. I would lose mental comprehension, and I'd be both clumsy and incoherent. By that point, if I didn't get help relatively soon, I could die.

Now _that_ is a scary thought.

I stumbled again, blindly tumbling through the dark to find myself grasping cold metal bars.

Love to say more but I vaguely registered a shocked voice before sliding to the floor-ground- and everything faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

_tIt was a mistake. That's what they didn't realise._

_A mistake._

_The irony to this is that I __am__ sort of a mutant. semi-similar to them._

* * *

I woke up on a cot, in what I'm scared to say looked like the medical-room-place underground of the x-mansion.

I blinked; then shut my eyes and pretended it was a dream. After taking several deep breaths and counting to five, then ten; I reached twelve before I opened my eyes again.

Nope, still the same.

This could only mean that (a) I am insane, making this some sort of hallucination induced by my brain or (b) it's... option b is impossible. I do not want to think about it right now. In either case, I'll have to deal with the reality that has been presented to me (aka my current situation).

"Are you okay?" A hand waved over my face, and if I'd have been standing, I'd have jumped. I resisted the urge to look at the person, guy in this case, who had spoken to me.

"Yeah, just... I'm fine."

"Really? 'cuz the ceiling doesn't look that interesting to me."

"Oh no," I sarcastically replied, "if you stare at it long enough you'll see random colors."

The man snorted.

"Are yah gonna get up yet?"

I shrugged. Lying here didn't seem like such a bad idea right now.

Of course, there is the option I'm in some sort of elaborate prank-movie shoot-thing. And I happen to be amnesic of signing up for it: yeah right. The chances of me being an actor in the X-men movies is extremely low.

So I sat up, staring straight ahead- avoiding whoever it was.

Imagine my surprise when the doors open, and a certain Jean Grey walks into the room. I looked away from her, and it turned out 'Wolverine' aka Logan was the next person I saw- who I'd been talking to for the past minute or two.

I looked down at my hands, headache starting to make itself known.

_I was in x-men._

Dammnit- and if my memory serves me correctly- _they looked exactly the same as the actors. Exactly like they did in the movies._

If I could explain what happened when my fourth-wall was shattered, well... I actually might not. My brain felt like it had frozen, then exploded, then imploded, then torn apart, reassembled and de-frosted. Migraines had never happened before, but I'm pretty sure I was dangerously close to having one.

"Hey, are you alright kid?" 'Wolverine' asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm just having a mental breakdown- thank you very much," I stated sarcastically.

"Why is that?" Jean asked from behind me.

"Gosh, I just golly well don't know," I snapped, glaring at her, "could it be that I don't respond _well_ to having my reality dramatically and utterly altered around me?"

"I don't know what you mean," she responded, puzzled.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I turned back to 'Wolverine', "You. Guy with the claws and the stupid hair. The f*** are you trying to pull on me."

Wolverine had the decency to look confused. How nice.

"I want to leave. Now," I demanded, flipping my legs over the edge of the cot. I stood up.

"You shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what the hell to do," I snapped back at her, "Dude: lead the way."

Wolverine folded his arms, "yeah right."

"Either you can lead me out of here, or I can find my way out of here."

"No."

"I am leaving."

"No, you aren't," Jean looked at me with an angry expression, "you are staying here until you have recovered."

"I am leaving. Every second I waste here I get closer to insanity- you've already damaged my mental stability. So if you don't mind, I'd like to leave before I go completely raving mad," I almost added b**** at the end, but thought better of it- she was telekinetic and telepathic for a reason you know.

"Why would that happen?" Que Xavier rolling in. I glared at him.

"You have absolutely _no right_ to keep me here," I told him angrily, "and my legal guardians do not know I am here- which means you are under threat of charge of kidnapping, harassment and there's probably something about keeping me here against my will too."

Xavier put his fingers together, "I believe it was you who stumbled up to the gates last night- and we could hardly leave you in the rain could we?"

I folded my arms, "actually, yes, you could." The man met my eyes, and I looked away quickly. I didn't want to look at him.

"What if I told you that we know you are a mutant?" Professor X asked.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Running a hand through me hair, I wondered why this had to happen to me.

"This school is a safe place for people like us," he continued, "mutants."

"Stop it- just, just stop please. Stop making me into some sort of Mary-sue."

"A Mary-sue?"

I looked at Xavier and said sarcastically, "sorry, I write fanfiction. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"_They'll rip you apart out there_..." Xavier said softly, and I glared at him.

"Get out of my head," I snapped.

"Your mind is heavily shielded," Xavier told me, "I haven't ever _seen_ you until now."

"Yeah," I snorted, "but before I go insane, would you mind leaving the room? I'd like my thoughts to remain my own."

Xavier blinked, "you know that won't change anything."

"No," I told him, "but I'd rather you not watch something as personal as moving to the supposed 'fifth plane'."

Xavier's gaze darkened, "such efforts are rather unneccessary, not to mention extreme."

"If killing myself will get you outta my head, nothing will stop me," I told him darkly, and Wolverine took a step forward, "it's like in _Eragon_..."


End file.
